


A Brand New World

by Waugh



Series: (But Somebody Came) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fridge Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, References to No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waugh/pseuds/Waugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You write your own ending.</p>
<p>(It's what you do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not, I highly recommend  
> beginning at the [beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5363186),  
> and stopping when you hit the end.

The barrier has been shattered, the captured SOULs have moved on, and all the monsters are free. There will be no more fallen children, no more SOULs in chains. No more RESETs.

It's the beginning of a brand new world.

You cross the door, and exit the RUINS.

You frown at the towering forest of dead trees.

It's still very cold.

Asriel reaches up and takes hold of your hand.

You walk.

We're going to visit Alphys.

It's time she looked at what she's done.

(Maybe she can even fix it.)

Or at least, so we hope.

  


* * *

  


This isn't a GAME, so the PLOT can't help you.

Instead, you make it all up as you go along.

(It's what you do.)

  


* * *

  


"Beware of the man from the other world," the ferryperson says.

They take us to Hotland.

Alphys is still there.

She is surprised to see you.

She is even more surprised to see Asriel.

  



	2. Chapter 2

"I need to talk to you," you say to Alphys.

Asriel looks up at you worriedly, and you squeeze his paw.

He remembers this place. (It isn't a happy memory.)

"S-sure," Alphys squeaks. She looks between the two of you. "I-ah, I h-have a few questions for you, too. Um..."

She invites you both into the Lab.

You go.

It's changed a bit, since the last time you were there. Alphys has started to dismantle bits and pieces, getting ready for the move to the Surface.

The four of us perch on some random junk.

"S-so," Alphys says. She darts a glance at Asriel. "Who's your friend? I don't think I've seen him before..."

"Alphys," you say, "meet Asriel Dreemur. Yesterday, he was a flower. A very... DETERMINED flower."

Alphys falls off her seat.

  


* * *

  


We are in the True Lab, looking at Alphys's notes. Asriel is sticking close by your side, and you pat his head gently.

His fur is very soft.

Alphys keeps looking between you and him. Her face keeps shifting between horror and tears, but she puts up a brave front.

You pat Asriel again and his hands grasp your shirt. He leans in close to you and you debate the merits of booping his snoot.

(Do it, Playe. _Do it_.)

You don't, of course. You're still a party pooper, after all.

You frown at the notes. They're incomplete, unfortunately. And the missing parts are important ones. You ask Alphys if you can see the rest of them.

She shifts guilty. "Um..." she says. She starts to sweat.

You wait.

"Uh..."

You continue waiting.

"Erhmmm..."

The awkward silence builds.

"They'renotmineokay!" she finally blurts. "They belonged to my predecessor - the Chief Royal Scientist before me. He - he did all this," she waves a hand, "built the lab - I, I took it over when he, ah... dis-disappeared."

"Oh," you say. You look down at the notes again. "Not your handwriting then."

She shakes her head.

"Okay..." You squint your eyes in thought. "Hunh."

"But I know who might be able to help!" Alphys exclaims. "We were both assistants together for a long time, um." She rubs her hands together.

"Yes?" you say.

Asriel lifts his head off of your shirt to peek at Alphys. You give into temptation and floof his ears. (It is excellent.)

"Uh, it's-it's Sans," she says. "He doesn't like to be reminded of it, though... It was a bit, um..." She fiddles with her hands again. "It wasn't a good time for him, afterwards," she says finally. "I'm sure he'll be willing to help for a good cause, though! Especially if it's you asking him."

Asriel freezes at the mention of Sans.

You wince. You don't think it's a good idea. (For some reason, the phrase "smiley trashbag" comes into your head...?)

Instead...

"I don't suppose there's another option?" you say weakly. "Sans and Toriel are friends... I don't want..." you wave a hand, signifying everything you don't want.

(It's quite a lot, for one small gesture.)

"Oh!" Alphys says. "Oh. Yes," she blinks. "Maybe if you, um... Go yourself and... leave Asriel here? You could say you were doing a favor for me? And... just not tell him?"

That would work, you think. Asriel clutches harder at your shirt, though. He's not in favor of this plan.

You decide to do something you should have done earlier.

You call Frisk.

  



	3. Chapter 3

You leave Asriel with Frisk and Alphys. They're watching anime together. It is _Mew Mew Kissie Cutie._

(Frisk is confused, but we have narrowly avoided a terrible fate.)

We are headed to Snowdin. You have a question for Napstablook's cousin, but you are in a hurry. You will ask him later.

"Back again?" the ferryperson asks. "Alright."

Their boat grows legs and runs down the river.

"Don't go snooping behind peoples' houses," the ferryperson says.

(Unfortunately, that's kind of your plan.)

  


* * *

  


We arrive at the northern side of Snowden and walk down. The shorts-wearing Ice Wolf waves at us, and we wave back.

Everyone in Snowden is happy. They're getting ready for their move to the Surface.

Monster Kid tells us about his new hero, Papyrus.

You tell him that Papyrus is very cool.

(He was the only one able to capture you, after all. _And,_ he let you sleep on his couch.)

Monster Kid is duly impressed.

We make it to the skeletons' house without too many more interruptions.

Toriel is there, visiting.

She's happy to see you.

She wraps you in a hug.

You feel so very awkward.

  



	4. Chapter 4

The skeletons' house isn't the cutest house, but it's beginning to feel like home.

Toriel invites you to sit down on the couch, and rummages around in the kitchen for something to make tea with.

Sans stands in the foyer, watching you both. His hands are in his pockets, and he rocks back and forth on his heels. He is smiling.

(It's real this time.)

You yawn into your hand. It's been a very long day.

Toriel locates a kettle and fills it with water. With a flick of her wrist, she sets the water to boiling.

You suppress a wince. (Fire magic still bothers you, and probably always will.)

When the tea is done, the three of you all sit on the couch together.

You chat lightly.

Toriel is happy to hear about your and Frisk's (sanitized) adventures.

(Stop flirting with my mom, dammit.)

Eventually Sans asks you what brings you to Snowden, since Frisk left not too long ago to find you.

You tell him that Alphys sent you to pick up some old boxes.

The sweatdrops collect on his head.

"Uh - did she happen to say which ones?" Sans asks. He moves his shoulders into a shrug. "A lot of the old junk is lying around. Most if it in trunks, and, ah, well..."

You squint at him. You hope to hell that wasn't referencing what you thought it was referencing. (The song starts playing in your head and - oh. Oh _dear._ I don't think I'm allowed to be listening to this.)

"Huh," you say. You frown. "She said you'd know which ones... I think they're notes? She was going through some of those before Frisk got there and they started watching anime."

"Oh, anime," Toriel said. "I remember you talking with Dr. Alphys about this earlier." She doesn't mention Asgore. "It's like a cartoon, only with... swords?"

"Yep," you nod.

"And it's... historical?"

It's your turn to sweat. "Sometimes," you say. You try to think of a historical anime. You draw a blank. "It's a method of storytelling, that often draws on historical or mythological symbolism," you say, backpeddling. "It's not... verbatim fact, though."

"Oh, dear," Toriel says. "Some of the others... have been saying some very _interesting_ things about it."

"Oh...?" you say weakly. You decide to 'fess up. "That might be my fault. It's... kind of a funny story, actually."

Toriel lifts her eyebrows, while San leans back and gets comfortable on the couch. They're enjoying watching you squirm.

You explain about the mistaken love letter and the unfortunate "date."

It proves to be the comedy event of the evening.

  



	5. Chapter 5

After the tea has been drunk and Sans and Toriel have finished laughing, you remind them of what you came for.

You're on something of a deadline, after all.

Sans sobers up, Toriel smiles; and the three of you end up in Sans' room, digging through an assorted pile of boxes.

One of the boxes is heavier than the others.

You struggle to lift it, but instead give yourself a shoulder cramp. "Ow!" you say, and grab your injured shoulder with your other hand.

"Let me," Toriel says. Fire magic blooms around you, healing you this time, and you cannot suppress your flinch.

Sans eyes you strangely, while Toriel apologizes for startling you.

You smile awkwardly and shrug. It's fine, you say, brushing it off. You're just a bit... twitchy, is all.

They seem to accept this.

Toriel effortlessly picks up the box you tried to lift before, moving it out of the closet where it had been shoved.

It is unlabeled, so she opens it. The three of you stare at the contents.

"It's jam-packed," Sans says, grinning. It is, indeed, packed with jams.

You lift one of the packaged jams out of the box and look at the label. It is made of snails. You put it back.

  


* * *

  


The search continues until all the boxes have been opened and checked.

There are no papers.

Somehow, you are not surprised.

The trip hasn't been for nothing, though.

(There is a key on your keychain.)

  



	6. Chapter 6

Sans has given Toriel his room, and you are still avoiding Papyrus. So the two of you get the couch.

Sans says that he's sorry for the poor accommodations. He looks a bit anxious.

You laugh it off. It's not like its the first time you've slept with him, you say.

He chokes.

  


* * *

  


It is impossible to go sneak out, so you decide to save it for the morning.

You adjust the blankets while Sans putters around in the kitchen. He seems flustered for some reason, you note.

(You have the strangest sense of humor, partner.)

  


* * *

  


When morning comes, you head out.

Sans and Toriel wave goodbye, then return to the house.

You wait five minutes, then double back.

  



	7. Chapter 7

You are still avoiding Papyrus.

So, of course, when you are three steps away from Sans' secret workshop he catches you.

(He's good at that.)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PLAYE?" Papyrus asks, jumping down from the roof of the house. "WHEN I SAW SOMETHING MOVING BACK HERE, I THOUGHT IT WAS OUR TRASH CAN!"

"Um." You shrug. "I realized I've never seen the back of your house," you say.

"OH," Papyrus says. "IT IS GOOD THAT I CAUGHT YOU, THOUGH - THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU ABOUT."

He is looking Very Serious again.

Oh no, you think. Not the shovel talk.

"UNDYNE SAID THAT YOU AND SANS ARE DATING NOW, BUT SANS HASN'T SAID ANYTHING!"

Papyrus coughs and adds "sans wouldn't toy with anyone's affections..." in a low mumble you don't think you're supposed to hear.

"HOWEVER," Papyrus perks back up, "ACCORDING TO DR. ALPHYS, HUMAN AND MONSTER DATING ARE VERY DIFFERENT! SO, I THOUGHT, MAYBE HE DOESN'T KNOW!"

Papyrus gives you a book.

You take it.

"HERE IS MY OLD DATING RULEBOOK, PLAYE! IT WILL TEACH YOU ALL THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT MONSTER DATING, SO SANS WON'T BE CONFUSED! JUST MAKE SURE TO TAKE IT BACK TO THE LIBRARY SO I DON'T GET A FINE, NYEH HEH HEH!"

Your eyes tear up a bit.

"WH-WHY ARE YOU CRYING? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG? PLAYE, I - "

You silence him with a hug.

  


* * *

  


You're not really dating Sans.

(You think he might be in love with Toriel. Or maybe they're just friends.)

It's nice to know that Papyrus approves of you anyway.

  



	8. Chapter 8

Papyrus wanders off.

You use your stolen key and enter the workshop.

  


* * *

  


It is dim inside the workshop.

To your left there are shelves, and on the shelves are boxes.

In front of you is a large structure, covered by a dusty tarp.

You frown at the tarp, and walk towards the boxes instead.

The first one you pull out has a picture of Sans and some people you don't know in it.

He looks happy.

You put it back, carefully, and continue looking.

  


* * *

  


The papers you find are written... weird.

It's the handwriting from Alphys' True Lab.

(Incomprehensible scientific scribble.)

Because you are you, you can read it.

But everything you find is absolutely useless.

Until you come across an old theoretical treatise on the use of artificial SOULs to break the Barrier. You skim through the tabbed sections and marginalia and put it in your INVENTORY.

It's not quite what you're looking for, but it might be enough.

  


* * *

  


You return to Hotland.

  



	9. Chapter 9

Alphys isn't certain that she can do this, but you and Asriel are hopeful.

It isn't that he doesn't have a SOUL - he does, and that surprised him - but that it's been changed.

Monster SOULs are made of three things, after all: love, hope, and compassion.

Humans... are a bit different.

...

...

...

It looks like I left behind more than I thought.

  


* * *

  


Frisk isn't entirely sure about what's going on, but they're just what Asriel needs.

The two of them play quietly together while you and Alphys work.

Right now the both of you are brainstorming.

Or rather, she is brainstorming while you are throwing ideas at her.

(Magic still isn't your field, unfortunately, no matter how hard you hit the books at the Snowdin library.)

It seems like a simple problem.

Monster bodies are mostly magic.

Magic is produced by the SOUL.

Strengthen Asriel's weakened SOUL, and it will start generating enough magic to sustain his real body.

There's just one issue.

"He's too... DETERMINED," Alphys says, throwing her hands in the air. "He has more determination than I've ever seen a monster safely hold. It was okay when he was a flower, because his body was physical, but now... he'll melt. I don't know how he's been keeping together as it is."

You frown, looking over at Asriel and Frisk. "I don't suppose," you say, your voice carefully lowered, "the determination extractor...?"

"No," Alphys says quietly, shaking her head. "That's... not meant to work on living subjects."

You grimace.

The two of you stare at the table for several moments.

You distinctly feel the sensation of an hourglass running empty.

"Your work with the Amalgamates," you say finally, grasping at a straw, "there was a point at which they stopped fusing, right? Did you figure out what... triggered it?"

"I..." Alphys stares at her hands for a moment. "When their bodies attained enough physical mass... it stopped," she says slowly. "But some had fewer fusions than others relative to their body mass... Endogeny is only five. The largest is sixteen."

"Shyren's sister," you say.

"And Aaron's cousin," she adds, looking thoughtful. "What makes them different from those dogs...?"

"Huh," you say.

You both look at each other.

Finally, we're getting somewhere.

  



	10. Chapter 10

What is the nature of a dog?

They are sociable...

Group-oriented...

Cooperative...

Affectionate.

Man's best friend.

There's something else about a DOG, though.

Remember, DOG is just GOD spelled backwards.

  



	11. Chapter 11

Alphys thinks she's found the solution, and Bratty and Catty have been called in.

They've fed the floof as much human junk food as he could stand to keep him from melting.

(It turns out that dogs will eat _anything_.)

Now they're working on shoring up his SOUL.

There isn't anything you can do at this point.

(You've done your part.)

All that's left now is the waiting.

(We hate waiting.)

  


* * *

  


You don't want to leave Asriel...

But you feel like there's somewhere else you need to be right now.

(It's a particularly insistent feeling.)

So you give Asriel and Frisk a hug goodbye and tell them to call you if something happens.

Alphys asks you where you're going.

You tell her you need to see a dog about a man.

  


* * *

  


There are things that you have forgotten.

You remember one of them now.

"Tra-la-la-la, remember to take a break every so often," the ferryperson says.

A break would be nice, but you've got things to do.

(In your pockets are a sewing needle and thread.)

  


* * *

  


Deep in a cavern in the Snowdin forest, a DOOR is open.

You go inside.

  



	12. Chapter 12

You wake up.

You are laying on your back on a mountain trail.

Above you is a starry sky.

Your head hurts.

It is cold.

You check your phone.

It looks like you've been out for a couple of hours.

  


* * *

  


You come down from the mountain the next day.

(No one noticed you were missing.)

You go about your daily life, with all its small challenges and triumphs.

You aren't happy. But you aren't sad, either.

It's... business as usual, you guess.

But for some reason you feel like you're forgetting something.

  



	13. Chapter 13

It strikes you at different times, this feeling.

It feels a little like nostalgia, and a lot like regret.

You take to sleeping a lot.

(No one notices this, either.)

Your dreams... are strange.

  


* * *

  


_There is a man who speaks in hands._

_You see him there, sometimes._

_He tries to tell you something._

_But you cannot understand._

  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved to another city! My new apartment is still a giant mess, but today I have wifi. To celebrate, here's _three_ chapters for you guys!

Your life goes by, as it always has.

One day turns to two. One week becomes a month.

It's all the same.

But you still feel as if you're _missing_ something.

  


* * *

  


You take to keeping a needle and thread in your pockets.

Other people think it's a bit weird.

You don't really give a damn.

  


* * *

  


Sometimes you notice: the inside of your head seems awfully quiet.

(Did you always feel this empty inside?)

  



	15. Chapter 15

The dreams don't go away.

Neither does the man.

One day, when you are cleaning, you think you see him out of the corner of your eye.

But when you turn to look, there is nothing.

  


* * *

  


_When you were in school, you had taken a class on Psychology. Jung was your favorite of the old-school shrinks._

_He believed a lot in the power of the unconscious mind._

  


* * *

  


You have forgotten something.

  



	16. Chapter 16

_There is a man who speaks in hands._

_A man who shattered across time and space._

_You see him sometimes, in the place between SAVES and RESETS._

_He sees you, too._

_He is trying to save you._

_(But it's going to be a patch job.)_

  


* * *

  


(Your Fun value is 66.)

  



	17. Chapter 17

You ř̙̻̫͉̬͕ͨͭ̀͠ͅeͦ͊ͬͥ̈̿͘͏̡̘̗̯m̵̬̱͇̥̳̓̑͂̂͛̋̏ͧ̀ͅȇ̵̘͇̼̖̝̍ͯ͌̿͜m̵̨̬͓̎̀̈́̎ͤ̇́́b̷͎̲ͣͯͣ̽̃ͤͧͪ̚͢͢e̳̹̦̬ͧͣ̒̒̒̇͆́̚r̶̵̻̹̳̍̂̏ ̵̷͉̰̝̖̲͔ͯ̈́̌ͫ̉͜ 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the dramatic flashback montage begin! :D


	18. Chapter 18

There was a game.

There had been a game.

It was a good game. It had many endings, some of them better than others.

One ending was the best of all.

But that was not the ending you received.

  


* * *

  


It starts with a hike. Well, it starts with an Amber alert to your phone, but the hike is the part that gets you into trouble.

You remember it like this: a mountain, a cavern, a cry for help.

You have no reception. And you know you won't be able to find your way back.

  


* * *

  


Games are funny things, aren't they? They tell stories, or, at least, the ones that you like do. And the stories you like best are not the ones about facts, but about truths.

You remember.

Kill or be killed, the flower said.

  


* * *

  


(The flower d͇̫͉͉ͤ̽̌̂ĩ̳͖̱͖̪̣d͊̃̆̍͏̜̳̩̬̭͎ṋ͍͍͎͓̮̓͛ͯ͂̊̊͡'̪͎͓̪̺̙̉ͥ͐͂̾̓͑t͉͉̤̠̹̠͙̀ lie.)

  


* * *

  


There was a kid. And there was a flower.

"Kill or be killed," the flower said.

The goat woman's flames scared it off.

She was kind to the child.

But you...

  



	19. Chapter 19

_There's something that you've forgotten._

_Something I should tell you._

_I'm not certain it's something that you'd want to know._

_But... the truth is better, you said. Better than believing some lie._

_The thing is..._

_When Mom - Toriel..._

_When she killed you, that first time..._

  



	20. Chapter 20

There was a kid. And there was a flower.

"Kill or be killed," the flower said.

The goat woman's flames scared it off.

She was kind to the child.

But you...

  


* * *

  


...she asks you how.

So you tell her. Human SOULs persist after death. Sometimes they persist for a very long true. And while it is true that a human cannot take another human's SOUL, a human SOUL can take another human's _body_.

(Control goes to the one with the most DETERMINATION.)

  


* * *

  


_Frisk's journey didn't end there. And... neither did yours._

_You were so_ angry... 

  


* * *

  


"Kill or be killed," the flower said.

The flower t̮̻̻̩͝o̩̮̙͙̰̓̒l͓͓̩͑̅͋̐̋͂̚d̶̟̲͈̊̀̚ ̩̭̞͈̣͓͖͋̋ͩ͊̅̇̅͢t͚͙̻ͯ̍̍̆̐ͥh̥̣̬e̺͇̪̞̙̮̘͒ͯ̊ͪ͆ ̞̩͍͙͈̟͆͑ͦ̆̅̚t̲̘͖͒̿͋̅͝ŕ̘͖̹̪ͅü͚̺͎̊ͥͣͣ̆ͮț͂̓̆̅̿ͯḣ̭͙̦͖͑̒̆̆.̨̹̖̥ͣ̏̉̆ͭ ͖͆ͣ

  


* * *

  


_(I was never in control.)_

  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 19 and 20 have been edited for clarification as of 1/21 - I'd recommend taking another look at them before reading this.

There was a game.

There had been a game, at some point.

Its name was Undertale, and it looked interesting.

It was very good game, according to the reviews.

There were even multiple endings, depending on your actions.

You wanted to see them all.

  



	22. Chapter 22

There is a dog, and it g̪͎̺͇̼̣͋̀r̜̆͆̐̔̽ȋ̟̘̰͇̳̀͑̏͒ņ̤͍͓͉͙͈̭̄͗̆̆ś̑̿͐ͬ̚̚ ̳̜̳̞̹̈́̕ at you.

"Did you think you were above the consequences?" it says.

  



	23. Chapter 23

You wake up.

You are in a cavern in the Snowden forest.

In front of you is a DOOR.

It is still open.

So you go inside.

There is a little white dog asleep on a blanket.

The blanket's been carefully _patched._

(The needle is still in your pocket, but you notice you're out of thread.)

You cough politely.

The dog opens its eyes.

It s̗̘̹̺̪̔ͪ̉ͨ̈̂̑m̱̭̰̪̗ͣͪͮ͛̈̄͆i͎̥̗̗̇̄l̜͙ͣe͍̻̠̲̦̺͂ͨ̽̆̊̄͑s̯̫̩̳̄ͩ͆̎̈͜ ͤ͋ͩͮ̾͌̍ at you.

"Oh, it's you again," it says. "How have you been enjoying my GAME?"

"This isn't a game," you say, and you frown.

"Of course it is," the dog replies. "You're playing it, aren't you? Or you _were,_ anyways," the dog adds, looking you over again. "Why are you still here...? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No," you reply. "Not really."

There are two small children and a goopy guy still waiting to be saved, you think. You're not done yet.

(You owe the goopy guy a favor.)

The dog watches you for a couple of moments. "Still trying to get your perfect ending, aren't you. Didn't you learn anything from all of this?"

"Yes," you say. "You're not above the consequences, either."

  



	24. Chapter 24

Games are funny things, aren't they? They tell stories, or, at least, the ones that you like do. And the stories you like best are not the ones about facts, but about truths.

So you tell one of your own.

It goes a bit like this.

Once upon a time...

  


* * *

  


Six children fell down a hole, one after another. 

The first child was _patient._

The second, _brave._

The third had _integrity._

The fourth, _perseverance._

The fifth was _kind._

The sixth, _just._

They all died anyways.

  


* * *

  


None of it was necessary.

  



	25. Chapter 25

"And if I hadn't have come, Frisk would have been taken, too," you add. "And humanity would have been destroyed."

The DOG of this world looks through you. "Exactly," it says.

  


* * *

  


_Everyone wants a happy ending..._

  



	26. Chapter 26

You are in a cavern in the Snowden forest.

In front of you is a DOOR.

It is shut.

So you turn around and go back outside.

(You're pissed off and shaky, but mostly pissed off.)

On the path in front of you is a child.

They look an awful lot like Frisk.

The child looks up at you and grins.

"Hello, partner," they say.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Maybe.
> 
> (Eh, don't count on it.)


End file.
